


Вместо кофе на ночь

by d_schtainer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer
Summary: Поцелуи на диване и немного больше.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	Вместо кофе на ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iampolza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/gifts).



Гэвин грубо дергает Найнса за плечо, заставляя с размаху опуститься на диван, и садится к нему на колени верхом, грубо целуя. _Потом_ он спишет это на алкоголь, потом он скажет очередное “забей, жестянка, это просто пьяный секс”, _потом_ он будет чувствовать себя грязным и отвратительно пошлым. _Сейчас_ Гэвин Рид вжимается в своего гребанного андроида всем телом, впиваясь ему в рот требовательными глубокими поцелуями. Он чувствует, как Найнс сжимает в руках бедра — решительно и сильно, не церемонясь; Гэвин гадает, сколько синяков он обнаружит наутро, и втайне надеется, что много. 

Язык Найнса бесстыдно исследует рот Гэвина, заставляя того глухо сдавленно рычать в ответ. Найнс запускает руку в волосы партнеру, коротко оглаживает от макушки к затылку, пропускает короткие пряди сквозь пальцы и наконец сжимает основание шеи. Гэвин скалится в поцелуй и с силой кусает за губу, заставляя правый висок Найнса коротко полыхнуть алым. Воздух кажется разогретым до предела, становится сложно делать каждый новый вдох, когда гребанный андроид проводит языком по губам и кусает в ответ, переводя укус в глубокий поцелуй. Рука на шее сжимается сильнее, заставляя по всему телу растечься вороху мурашек. Гэвина бросает в холод, но это не отрезвляет; он не сдерживается и пошло потирается бёдрами, не вполне себя контролируя. 

Ворот футболки впивается в кожу, когда Найнс, намотав на ладонь жесткую ткань, дергает Гэвина на себя. Он отрывается от губ и без церемоний впивается зубами в нежное место под ухом. Гэвин давится очередным “блять, Найнс” и откидывает голову назад. Он смотрит, как в темноте квартиры на черной стене мерцает синим неоновая вывеска из магазина напротив, и как ее перекрывает желтым и алым короткие вспышки с виска Найнса. 

Тот же, не отвлекаясь, вылизывает, выкусывает из Гэвина новые злые стоны. Гэвин сжимает в пальцах слишком шелковые волосы, ловя себя на странных пьяных мыслях вроде “а зачем андроидам вообще такие идеальные морды”, “вот нахуя устанавливать полицейским тостерам члены”, “Камски ебаный извращенец”. Последнюю мысль Гэвин со злостью и смехом отбрасывает — думать об Элайдже Камски во время секса должно быть богохульством по отношению к жестянке. Он перестает вообще о чем-либо думать, когда Найнс прижимает прохладные кончики пальцев к его пояснице и ведет прямо по позвоночнику вверх. 

Рык Гэвина сопровождается глухим стуком — это Найнс откинулся на спинку дивана снова. Его рот почти сразу оказывается снова запечатан губами Гэвина, который никак не может насытиться поцелуями. Языки беспорядочно ласкают друг друга, и это больше похоже на борьбу, чем на ласку. Найнс гладит всего Гэвина, где может дотянуться, проникая под одежду, не отвлекаясь от жадных поцелуев, — Гэвин с удовольствием отмечает очередной плюс секса с андроидом: многопоточность процессов дает им сто очков вперед.

Губы обоих влажно блестят от глубоких пошлых поцелуев, скользят друг о друга, не застывая ни на миг. Гэвин с трудом отрывается от Найнса и блядски улыбается. Он хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает, просто соскальзывая с колен вниз , на ковер. Он властно проводит ладонями по бедрам Найнса и усмехается, замечая краем глаза, что красный свет застыл на стене. Молния форменных брюк расстегивается с чересчур громким визгом, но Гэвин не торопится продолжать, вдруг меняя планы. 

Подчиняясь пришедшей в хмельную голову идее, он берет руку Найнса, проходится по ребру ладони губами от запястья вверх и громко шепчет прямо в костяшки: 

— Говорят, для РК были сделаны особо чувствительные пальцы, — говорит он, делая вид, что не замечает усиленной работы кулеров. — Типа, так работать с уликами быстрее и все такое. 

Он проводит языком между указательным и средним, продолжая не смотреть на Найнса, только представляя, как сейчас неестественно замрет его лицо. Гэвин улыбается своим мыслям и медленно, по сантиметру вбирает в рот два пальца, замечая в темноте, как со всей ладони сошел скин. Он прикрывает глаза, но все не может отделаться от картинки, как белый пластик медленно, размеренно исчезает в его рту. Он хрипло стонет, сжимая рукой запястье Найнса и забирая пальцы глубже, до самых костяшек, прижимая их языком к нёбу. 

Он сам настолько перегружен ощущениями, что упускает момент, как в его волосах на затылке смыкается властная рука, удерживая, а пальцы во рту начинают двигаться, скользя по языку, медленно, глубоко, до паскудства чувственно. Гэвин смотрит на лицо Найнса и смыкает губы плотнее, наслаждаясь видом андроида, в котором сейчас не читается ничего человеческого. 

Гэвину хочется смеяться до хрипоты, до тошноты. Он видит себя со стороны --- такого кайфующего, такого жадного, такого блядского, он почти сходит с ума от осознания, что его трахает в рот его саркастичный тостер. Гэвин чувствует, что готов кончить от ненормальности этого факта. 

Пальцы во рту пропадают, и Гэвин послушно поднимается вслед за удерживающей его волосы рукой. Найнс молча разворачивает его спиной и усаживает на колени, и, отвлекая новым поцелуем, расстегивает джинсы и достает член Гэвина. Губы, язык, весь рот Найнса сейчас — раскаленная сталь, он обжигает, не сдерживаясь и не щадя. Гэвину кажется, что ему нужно именно это именно сейчас — чтобы его рот горел от грубых касаний, чтобы руки, потерявшие оболочку скина окончательно, гладили его соски и член, ему хочется именно так, как хочет его Найнс. 

От осознания, что сраный андроид хочет именно его, Гэвину сносит крышу окончательно. 

— Руки на мои колени, — синтетический голос ломает Гэвина окончательно, он мелко вздрагивает и кусает Найнса за подбородок, но послушно выполняет почти-приказ. Найнс медленно проводит языком по своей белой ладони и кладет ее на член Гэвина, обхватывает так, что можно с ума сойти от горячей влажности. Гэвин давится стоном и выгибается в ответ. 

Он чувствует пальцы Найнса, давящие ему на нижнюю губу, и наклоняет голову, жадно вбирает их рот, вылизывая, посасывая, двигая ртом уверенно и жадно. От грубого укуса в шею он сжимает пальцы в своем рту сильнее, Гэвину кажется, что он сам — сраный андроид, и сейчас перезагрузится от обилия информации и ощущений. Рука на члене движется в механическом, ненормальном ритме; Гэвин рад, что не может посмотреть вниз, иначе он бы обязательно кончил от одного этого вида. Пальцы во рту слегка подрагивают, Гэвину слышится треск искр где-то в грудине Найнса, и он ускоряется, впиваясь руками в колени, сжимая суставы с отчаянной силой. 

Тостер перезагружается на пару секунд позже Гэвина, прижимается к его шее щекой, не открывая глаз. Гэвин коротко касается запястья Найнса губами, оправляет на себе одежду и, убедившись, что Найнс снова с ним, пересаживается на колени верхом, проводит ладонями по щекам, шее, плечам. 

— Мать твою, жестянка, ты не мог дать мне подцепить кого-то в баре, — ворчит Гэвин, едва двигая языком. 

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сам мне дал, — Найнс все еще не открывает глаз, но голос уже перестал напоминать скрежетание старого автомата. 

Гэвин хмыкает и целует снова, медленно, удовольственно щурясь. 

— Даю тебе две минуты на перекур, жестянка, я требую второй заход.

— Выпейте кофе, детектив, а то не встанете утром. Впрочем, — Найнс издает что-то похожее на смешок, — вы точно не встанете утром. 

Гэвин с довольным рыком кусает его за губу.


End file.
